Alicia, tal vez- Concurso TP
by Kuki Pan
Summary: Quién eres?—vocifero la Reina—Eres tal vez… ¿Alicia? Ella o no. Un Gato con sueños destructores. Un mundo desaparecido. BAD END. Pasen y lean, no hagan caso a este espantoso Summary.


_Disclaimer: Alicia en el país de las maravillas no me pertenece, pertenece a Lewis Carrol y a Disney._

_Esta historia no tiene relación con ninguna de las dos películas ni del libro. _

_Escrita para el concurso "Twisted Pincess" de Talii._

_Aclaraciones al final ._

¿Quién eres?—vocifero la reina—Eres tal vez…

**Alicia**. La niña que llego al país siguiendo un conejo y acabo iniciando una revolución. La niña que ha sobrevivido a la destrucción de un reino. O al menos, eso parece.

No soy Alicia, no tú Alicia—respondió a la Reina, desafiante. Ella hace una mueca de desagrado, para luego levantarse del trono y caminar hacia donde se encuentra.

—Oh, pero que te llames Alicia es suficiente para mi, querida. —esboza una sonrisa grotesca—Y ahora dime, pequeña sabandija…¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI REINO?!

La Reina habla con una voz tan falsamente dulce que Alicia no pierde su tiempo. Trata de alejarse, pero la Dama Roja la sostiene con fuerza, mirándola fijamente con odio.

Yo…¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!—grita Alicia. Irradia ira por sus ojos. Su mente le dice que debe matarla, pero no, aun no. No puede quedar al descubierto tan pronto.

—Mientes. Todo esta destruido por tu culpa, A-L-I-C-IA.—le dice, remarcando su nombre. La mente de la Reina, que lleva pudriéndose mucho tiempo, solo quiere cobrar venganza.

Y entonces, en medio del que antes era un esplendido castillo, en donde solo queda en pie un trono derruido, la Reina enloquece de odio. Alicia solo mira fríamente como la Reina se levanta dificultosamente, la observa y se aleja lentamente.

Alicia, Alicia, Alicia. —canturrea mientras revuelve los escombros. Parece haber encontrado algo, porque una sonrisa repugnante se forma en su sucio rostro.

Oh, una brillante espada se posa en sus manos. Toca su mejilla y le hace un pequeño corte que no tarda en sangrar. Se dirige a donde esta la niña, que ya se ha puesto de pie.

La espada toca el cuello de Alicia, al mismo tiempo que una carcajada se oye. La Reina mira incrédula a Alicia, mientras la otra solo le dirige una amplia sonrisa. La espada se mueve, cortando el cuello de la muchacha sonriente.

Pero su cabeza no cae. Se encuentra suspendida en el aire. Gruesas gotas color carmín salen, pero sol violentamente frenadas cuando la cabeza vuelve a su lugar.

—No puedes matar a un muerto, su majestad— le responde la "Alicia". El cuerpo de esta torna un color mas pálido y una gran suciedad se posa en el vestido de la pequeña. Sus ojos celestes cielo se transforman en unos más grandes, color violeta intenso.

Gato—murmura la Reina, en un tono seco.

La que parece ser Alicia sonríe. La venganza esta cerca, y el Gato de Chesire lo sabe. Oh, pero el no cuenta con el orgullo de la Reina, que ya ha puesto la espada en su propio cuello. "¿Planea matarse?" Piensa el audaz Gato. Y sí, esta en lo cierto.

¡Que ruede su cabeza!—grita la Reina, segundos antes de cortar su cuello. Su cabeza cae al suelo, rodando hasta los pies de Alicia. Ella la patea, para alejarse del lugar.

Yo que quería matarla…—se lamenta—. Oh, pero al fin de cuentas es lo mismo.

Luego de una caminata por el reino desaparecido, Alicia llega a donde antes "los locos" tomaban té. La gran mesa se encontraba semi destruida, y de las pocas tazas que quedaban, todas se encontraban rotas.

Excepto una. Apoyada en la mesa, se resalta su color blanco. Pequeños detalles la cubren y todavía tiene líquido en su interior. A su lado, un sombrero de copa capta la mirada de Alicia.

—Te dije que me esperaras, Sombrerero. Aunque ahora podré usar tu sombrero, luego de tanto tiempo esperando. —murmuro el Gato, en el cuerpo de Alicia. Acto seguido se calzo el sombrero.

En forma de recordatorio de su casi-amigo o tal vez con alegría por tener semejante pieza en su poder. Posiblemente fuera la segunda, ya que a pesar de haber pronunciado palabras tristes una gran sonrisa se formaba en el cuerpo de Alicia.

Y luego, con la voz que antes pertenecía a la dulce niña, su puso a cantar una canción ya olvidada, pero no para él. El y su mente recordaban esa canción que en tiempo oscuros era tabú. Que fue prohibida por desear la muerte de los supremos monarcas de ese país.

Y ahora, donde nada quedaba, el Gato hizo a una niña muerta repetirla. Y mientras la voz de Alicia cantaba, cada ser que podría haber quedado vivo iba muriendo.

Porque esa canción regalaba la muerte en tiempos de destrucción. Solo unos pocos podían cantarla, y cuando lo hacían estaban clavando su propia tumba.

Ya que esa canción, ese "don" como algunos lo llamaban los hacia desaparecer en poco tiempo. Se desvanecían como cenizas en el aire.

Pero el Gato pudo controlarlo. Y pudo usarlo a su favor creando con solo desearlo una muerte inminente para todos. Había hecho explotar Wonderland, sí, y también la desapareció.

Y rescato al único cuerpo que no estaba podrido por dentro: el de Alicia. Estaba muerta, sí, pero su cuerpo permanecía sano. Aunque a decir verdad estaba bastante dañado por los diversos químicos que había ingerido para cambiar de tamaño.

Pero al Gato mucho no le importaba. Ahora tenía un nuevo cuerpo, más grande aunque no más fuerte. Podía recorrer todo el reino a su antojo y hacer desaparecer los cuerpos que se hubieran quedado.

Podía cantar cuanto quisiera, sin que nadie lo hiciera callar. Sin que nadie lo quisiera matar por ello.

"¿Libertad?" Tal vez, pensó el Gato. Aunque quizás era lo más parecido una venganza contra el sistema.

Y ahora, solo, con cadáveres por toda la tierra sin nombre el piensa construir un nuevo mundo. Y luego cuando se aburra, destruirlo.

Porque el solo quiere jugar, divertirse con los juguetes que pronto creara. Y luego el creara otra historia, siendo Alicia.

_¿Eres Alicia?—_le dirán, pensando en la niña de una profecía que el inventara. Podrá jugar con ellos cuanto quiera.

_Por mucho, mucho tiempo._

Y entonces llegara otro cuerpo, llamado Alicia. Y todo volverá a comenzar. Pero por ahora, debía preparar todo.

Trabajo sucio. —Dijo.

Y ahí mismo empezó a buscar objetos. Un reloj parado hace mucho tiempo ya; el sombrero de copa que siempre codicio. Muchas cosas más encontró, más aún dejo tiradas.

Todo esta completo, ahora solo falta una nueva Alicia que ponga el tiempo en marcha. Nuevos seres despertaran y crearan una nueva historia.

Mientras tanto, el Gato esperara con su sonrisa en el rostro.

_Total, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Ahsjj, ya la finalice. La verdad, no me gusto como quedo. Creo que le falto mucho para ser realmente una historia retorcida. Y al no ser mi idea original…no sé, no me gusto realmente._

_Igual, un placer haber participado en el concurso. Lamento la entrega fuera de tiempo y el exceso de protagonismo del Gato xDD_

_Saludos para el grupo Levihanji fans :D_


End file.
